Air of Treason
Ten moons have passed. One cat wants to go against everything they've known, and yet another wants to go against the biggest threat... Prologue Part 1 Eight Moons Ago... :"They're beautiful," Berryclaw mewed hollowly. :Three kits squirmed by Airstar's belly. One, a golden-brown tom, another, a gray tom. The third, a darker golden-brown she-cat. :"You choose one to name," Airstar whispered. :Berryclaw pointed with his tail to the she-kit, who was by far the smallest. "Dawnkit." :Airstar purred and nodded. "Yes, and this one is Eaglekit, after Eaglestar." She pointed to the gray tom. :The leader had not long before, due to a mysterious sickness, or so WindClan thought. :"What about this last one?" Airfur asked quietly. :"Brackenkit," Berryclaw suggested. :"Yes," Airstar mewed. "Brackenkit." Part 2 Now... :"Dawnpaw," Berryclaw spat, "will you pay attention?" :Dawnpaw turned to her mentor, also her father. "Fine," she sighed. :Berryclaw had caught her staring towards ShadowClan territory once again, where the famed Littleclaw lived. :Dawnpaw felt a longing, one beyond ever before. She wanted to meet Littleclaw. Never, at either of her Gatherings, had she gotten a chance. :But, at this one, she thought, she would. She was determined to. :And, as her plan told her to, she and Littleclaw would become friends, and the thing she longed for the most would happen. :All she had to do was wait... Part 3 :There was the long wait... :And he still did not come. :Smokestar's fur bristled as he realized that Toadstar, ShadowClan's newest leader, was not going to join him here tonight. :"All he has to do is fall asleep," Sharpstar mewed quietly. :"He is asleep," Smokestar murmured. "But he's resisting. He's resisting my presence." :"Then go to him," Sharpstar suggested. "He doesn't always have to come to you." :Smokestar thought for a moment. :Another cat appeared next to him. "Maybe Berry has struck again." :"No," Smokestar replied. "He would be here now, a shadow of a shadow next to me." :Grayfoot's eyes gleamed. "Berry would not allow just one life to be lost. Now that Airstar is leader, he must know about the nine lives every leader has." :Another cat pushed her way forward. "Even Airstar trusts him, now?" Dawnpaw spat. :"They're mates," Grayfoot growled. :Bluepaw entwined his tail with Dawnpaw's. "There's more then one threat," he pointed out softly. "There's three..." Chapter 1 :Littleclaw stared. There was something small... something behind there... :She pounced, and with a gasp of triumph, she felt her claws sink into a fat thrush. :As she stood up, she glanced at her new apprentice. :Yewfur and Nightpelt's son, Acornpaw, was standing behind her. :After two moons, you'd think he caught something, Littleclaw thought, annoyed. :"Littleclaw," Acornpaw mewed hesitantly, "are you my kin?" :Littleclaw looked at the apprentice. He was quiet, usually. :"Yes," she replied. "Nightfur is my son." :Acornpaw stared. "Woah." :Littleclaw purred. "Come on, you've got to catch something, so you can catch up to your littermates!" :Nightpelt's other two kits were named Nutpaw and Rushpaw. :Acornpaw shook his head. "It's too hard, though!" :Littleclaw sighed. StarClan, help me. She took a deep breath and mewed, "Don't you want to serve the Clan?" :Acornpaw shook his head stubbornly. "No, I hate ShadowClan!" :"You're acting like a kit!" Littleclaw hissed. "Come on, Acornpaw, I know it's hard, but it gets easier when you catch something." :Acornpaw took a hostile step forward. "How are you going to make me, huh?" :"I'll tell Toadstar that you'd like to be exiled," Littleclaw threatened. :Acornpaw's eyes widened. "No... please!" he begged. :"Why should I listen?" Littleclaw asked. She was pushing it, she knew, but if this was the only way to train Acornpaw, she would do it. :"Don't tell Toadstar, please!" Acornpaw begged. :Littleclaw turned, pretending that she was about to go back to camp. :"I'll catch something!" Acornpaw screeched. :Littleclaw stopped and purred to herself. Now, training her stubborn apprentice was going to be a breeze. :A cat stood in the shadows, watching the argument unfold. She wanted to step in, but she couldn't. :She took a deep breath and turned away. Away from happiness. :"Okay, you leap." :Littleclaw watched as Acornpaw leaped, following her whispered command. :He came up in awe. "I- I think I can do it!" :Littleclaw felt a surge of pride flow through her. "Good!" :Acornpaw glanced at the bushes. "Did you hear something?" :Littleclaw shook her head. "No." :"Let's go back to camp," Acornpaw sighed. "I'll try and catch something tomorrow." :Littleclaw nodded. The pride had disappeared. :She hoped it would come back again the next day. :Boulder stopped as she heard a noise coming towards her. She dove into a bush and peered out. :A red tom walked by her, followed by two younger ones that looked a lot like him. :"Eaglepaw, hurry up!" one muttered. :One cat hissed. "It's because you're going so slow." :The red tom pushed in between the two younger cats. "Quiet. We..." :The words were lost as Boulder stared at the red tom. He's so handsome... :She had fallen in love. Chapter 2 :Littleclaw led Acornpaw though the forest, towards the ShadowClan camp. :She couldn't stop thinking about Acornpaw's comment about hearing something. If Berryclaw was still there... :It'll be okay, Littleclaw convinced herself. Berryclaw's a Clan cat now. He won't hurt anybody. :Then she remembered Marshtail. Well, most Clan cats don't hurt other ones. :She stalked into the camp. Nutpaw bounded up to Acornpaw. :Littleclaw purred. :"Rabid squirrels!" Nutpaw yowled. "I drop magical brambles next to them!" She ran off, leaving Acornpaw sitting in awe. :"She always manages to surprise me," Acornpaw muttered. :Littleclaw purred, and turned to see Stoneheart, her son. :"Littleclaw," Stoneheart began, "where is Nightfur?" :Littleclaw replied, "I have no idea. Where's Mudpelt?" :Stoneheart winced at the mention of his brother. "Um..." :Littleclaw felt a pang of worry. "Where is he?" she demanded. :"Follow me," Stoneheart mewed hoarsely. :Stoneheart led Littleclaw out of the camp, to the WindClan border. :WindClan... That's where Berryclaw is, Littleclaw thought. :"Mudpelt's in WindClan?" Littleclaw quizzed. :Stoneheart sighed. "Yes." :"W-why?" Littleclaw sputtered. "Why didn't anyone tell me this before?" :"We didn't want to make you worried!" Stoneheart cried. :"How long has Mudpelt been gone?" Littleclaw demanded. :"A quarter-moon." :Fury rose up inside Littleclaw, and she had to grip the ground with her claws to avoid murdering Stoneheart. :Stoneheart looked dismayed. "I'm sorry, Littleclaw." :Littleclaw sighed. "Why did he leave?" :"He..." Stoneheart trailed off. "He wanted to join Berryclaw." Chapter 3 :Berryclaw sighed. How long am I going to be stuck here? :Next to him, his son, Eaglepaw, stood, letting his fur be buffeted by the wind. "It's so hot out!" Eaglepaw called. :Berryclaw nodded. But he was really looking at two figures on the horizon- a grayish tom cat and a light brown she-cat. :"Intruders!" Berryclaw screeched. "Come on, Eaglepaw!" :Eaglepaw's eyes widened but he followed Berryclaw over the moorland. :Berryclaw's breath got knocked out of him as he banged into something. :He looked up, angry, and saw a silver tabby she-cat. She had gray paws and stripes and ears. :Eaglepaw had stopped and was staring at the pair in awe. :"S-sorry," the she-cat stuttered. :Berryclaw forced himself to reply kindly. "It's no problem. What's your name?" :"Boulder," the she-cat replied. :"The intruders are gone!" Eaglepaw called, but Berryclaw didn't care. :"I'm Berryclaw," he told Boulder. "That's my son, Eaglepaw," he added. :Boulder looked crestfallen. "Oh," she murmured. "He's handsome..." :"Thank you," Berryclaw replied. :"I would love to join a Clan," Boulder blurted out, then she stared at her paws. :"It's really boring," Berryclaw sighed. :"It won't be!" Boulder meowed quickly. "There's fights, and you honor your Clan and get a warrior name and get trained by one..." :"It's not a big deal," Berryclaw told her. :Eaglepaw trotted back. "I'm Eaglepaw," he told Boulder. :Berryclaw noticed the fur on the back of Boulder's neck fluffed up at the sight of Eaglepaw so close. :"I'm Boulder," she replied. Her voice was forced. :Eaglepaw didn't seem to notice. "Well, Berryclaw," he began, "we'd better start heading back to camp." :Berryclaw glared at his son. "Who asked you?" :"Berryclaw, come on," Eaglepaw murmured, a warning tone in his voice. "You know we don't talk to cats that are lower on the food chain than you." :Boulder looked taken aback, but Eaglepaw didn't stop. "You know you have to perform that annoying ceremony. Remember when Airfur had to?" :Berryclaw nodded silently. What is he doing? :"We don't need that again. Toadstar threatened to kill the next cat who did." :Berryclaw nodded, and looked at Boulder. :A feeling that he had never felt flowed through him. :He forced himself to turn away. :Away from happiness. Chapter 4 :Dawnpaw pawed the stone into place. She had spent since sunrise trying to get it out of the ground. :She had spent since sunrise avoiding Berryclaw. :She knew that her father hated her. It was obvious. :Her brothers, Brackenpaw and Eaglepaw, were loved by Berryclaw. Well, he showed more affection towards them. :But Dawnpaw knew one thing her brothers didn't. :Berryclaw was waiting. :Waiting for his escape. :Mudpelt saw two figures, distant. :He purred to himself. His mother was worrying about him. :That made him happy. :He had joined WindClan for one simple reason- he admired Berryclaw. :He knew that his mother was putting up a fight to kill Berryclaw, and Berryclaw was winning. :Any cat that managed to overpower his mother was admirable, in Mudpelt's terms. :The next day, Berryclaw called to Dawnpaw, "Training, now!" His voice was cold. :Dawnpaw sighed and stood up, from where she was sharing a rabbit with Brackenpaw. :"Good luck," Brackenpaw whispered. :Dawnpaw nodded at him and walked to Berryclaw, who was standing at the entrance of the camp. :They walked in silence, until Dawnpaw couldn't take it anymore. :"You don't even love her," she mewed. :Berryclaw stopped. "What?" :"You don't love Airstar. Why did you-" :"Shut up, you piece of mouse-dung!" Berryclaw spat. :Dawnpaw took a step back. In all of her moons, Berryclaw had hated her, but he had never insulted her. :"I love Airstar," Berryclaw hissed. :"You don't!" Dawnpaw replied angrily. "I haven't seen you with her since the day I was apprenticed!" :Berryclaw gritted his teeth. "She's a leader, Dawnpaw." :"Then show some respect for her!" Dawnpaw screeched. :She turned and ran away. But not before Berryclaw reached out and clawed her side. :I'm leaving, Dawnpaw thought as she ran. If he hates me, I hate him, too. Chapter 5 :Nutpaw raced up to Littleclaw and yowled, "Trees die in fire!" :Littleclaw stared. "Nutpaw, what?" :"I like dirt!" Nutpaw replied proudly. :Littleclaw snorted. :There was a large sigh behind Littleclaw, and she turned around. :Marshtail was standing there. :"Go away," Littleclaw hissed. "I don't need to be seen with you!" :Marshtail looked taken aback. "I see it you're angry with me?" he prompted, sitting down. :Littleclaw hissed. "I'm going hunting," she muttered. She stormed off. :Behind her, she heard Marshtail yowl, "I'm coming with you!" :"No!" Littleclaw hissed. "I wanted to train Acornpaw." :"I can help you train him-" :"Go away," Littleclaw moaned. "You killed my last apprentice, and our father." :Marshtail's eyes darkened. "I said I was sorry!" :"Nothing can ever replace Smokestar!" Littleclaw screeched. "I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore, Marshtail." :And, aware of all eyes on her, she stormed out of the camp. :Dawnpaw stared after Brackenpaw in dismay. "You don't understand!" she yowled. :"Understand?" Brackenpaw asked. His voice was low, and he choked out every word. "I don't want to lose you to Berryclaw." :"I'm leaving because of him," Dawnpaw protested. "Brackenpaw, please. Let me go!" :Brackenpaw stared at his paws. :"Please," Dawnpaw pleaded. :At that moment, Eaglepaw bounded up to them. "What's going on?" :"Dawnpaw's leaving," Brackenpaw whispered. :Eaglepaw's eyes widened. "What- why?" :"I'm so tired of Berryclaw," Dawnpaw growled. "He doesn't even love Airstar." :Eaglepaw's tail fluffed up. "He doesn't." :Brackenpaw stared at Eaglepaw. "How- what?" :"There's this rogue named Boulder," Eaglepaw explained. "I think Berryclaw's falling for her." :"There's a ShadowClan cat named Boulderfoot," a voice whispered behind them. :Eaglepaw nearly leaped out of his pelt. "B-Berryclaw!" :"That's right," Berryclaw whispered. :Dawnpaw couldn't control her shaking. "G-go away." :"Why don't you?" Berryclaw shot back. :"She is," Brackenpaw mumbled. :Eaglepaw shot a glance at him. :"I am leaving," Dawnpaw mewed. "I'm leaving now!" :She raced out of camp. :She was safe. For now. Chapter 6 :Littleclaw stalked out of the camp and let herself disappear into the trees. :She was so tired of all the drama, of all the fear. She just wanted the cause dead. :Berryclaw had to die. :Dawnpaw shivered. The wind was cold. :Where could she go? She had just driven herself out of her home. :Then she had a thought- Littleclaw. Littleclaw could help her! :Mudpelt nodded as Airstar directed him onto a patrol with Berryclaw and some other cat. :"You're the new cat," Berryclaw growled as Mudpelt approached him. :"I am," Mudpelt replied smoothly. "Get over it." :Stoneheart stared at the mountain, the mountain where ThunderClan lived. :He let his mother's story settle in his mind- how Berryclaw had killed three cats, and almost Marshtail. :Then, in the end, he had gotten pushed off of a cliff. :Why can't he just go back there again? Stoneheart thought. :Littleclaw slipped through the woods, towards WindClan territory. :This was going to end. :She broke into a run. :Dawnpaw didn't even pause to think as she raced across the ShadowClan border. :She had to find Littleclaw, she was the only way... :The only way... :And with a gasp, she stopped. :Littleclaw hissed, her claws unsheathed instantly. :"What are you doing here?" :The intruder stood up. "I'm Dawnpaw," she mewed. "I escaped from my father. I want him dead." :The alliance was made. :The battle had begun. Epilogue (A/N: Decided to add this after some thought. It'll definitely set things for the next and final book.) :Berryclaw stalked into camp, with Eaglepaw and Brackenpaw right behind him. :"I'm done," he spat. :"W-with what?" Brackenpaw stammered. :Berryclaw glared at him. "Be quiet." :Eaglepaw stepped closer to his littermate. :"What's going on?" a voice asked. Berryclaw saw Airstar bounding over, her eyes alight. :Berryclaw stared at his paws. I can't betray my mate. :"Berryclaw, is anything wrong?" Airstar asked hesitantly. :I'm going to betray her, I'm Berryclaw, for StarClan's sake! Berryclaw took a step forward, doing his best to not break eye contact. :"B-Berryclaw?" Airstar stammered. :"My name is Berry," Berryclaw snarled. :"B-but-" Brackenpaw stammered, but Berry cut him off: :"You're my kit, you're going to stay with me," Berry growled. :"W-what?" Airstar stammered. :"I'm leaving. I'm taking Brackenpaw and Eaglepaw with me," Berry growled. "How hard is that to understand?" :And with a hiss, he spun around and stalked out of camp. He was going to find Dawnpaw. :And kill her. :Mudpelt stared in awe as Berryclaw- Berry- stalked out of camp. :Airstar lowered her head in sadness, and Mudpelt bounded up to her. :"I'm staying with Berry," he whispered. "I'll keep them away from here." :Berry stalked across the moor, aware of Eaglepaw and Brackenpaw stumbling along behind him. :"Berryclaw!" a voice yowled. :Berry's heart glowed. It was Boulder. :He stopped and allowed Boulder to bound up to him, then continued at a slower pace. :"Berryclaw, where are you going?" Boulder asked. :"To kill the cats that tried to kill me," Berry snarled. "My name is Berry." :Boulder didn't look surprised. "I'll join you." :Berry stopped. :"What?" Boulder asked. :"Nothing," Berry murmured. Forget about that, he urged himself. You love her, show it! :He entwined his tail with hers. Boulder gasped. :Berry nodded. :And walked towards the battle. Be sure to look out for the next and final book, called Last Stand. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Forestpaw13's Fanfictions